After Breaking dawn a renessmee story
by ilovetwilightxoxo
Summary: Only 5 years after the birth of renessmee. Now she looks like a fifteen year old and acts like one. While shopping with Alice Renessmee meets a boy. Will he make jacob jealous? What will happpen between them? who will nessie choose? plz R&R.
1. What a surprise

**A/N This is my first fan fiction. Please read and rate, but please don't be harsh, I tried. Please help me with ideas although I already wrote the first 4 chapters. I really hope u like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything by Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything**

RPOV

I woke up early to find Alice sitting at the end of my bed.

''Morning sunshine!'' she sang. ''Geez, you sleep forever, I thought you were never going to wake up.'' She looked relived. I sat up and ran my fingers through my bronze curls and sighed. Alice did this every morning. She had to dress me and pretend I was a Barbie doll. She had two excuses: number one, she never had human experiences and two, I was growing fast and I needed to change clothes a lot. I'm only five and I look fifteen maybe even older.

"Come on, get up! I need to get you ready!'' She look annoyed.

''Ok ok god, I'm getting u-,'' but before I could finish my complaint Alice grabbed me and pulled me into my gigantic closet. Esme designed a new addition to the cottage to make room for a closet that met Alice's requirements. Alice sat me down in a chair in front of the wall length mirrior and started my hair. I started to dose off and thought about the day ahead. Hopefully I get to spend it with my best friend in the world Jacob. I most likely will unless Alice came up with something she had in mind. I could smell the faint smell of eggs cooking. Ew, human food. My parents wanting me to eat the stuff sometimes but I hated it, sorta. I prefer blood. Except they make me drink animal blood instead of the human I drank when I was little.

''Ok Ness, come on and get dressed,'' Alice said as she snapped me out of my daze and through an outfit at me. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. Alice had picked out light blue skinny jeans, a black turtle neck and black stellto heals. Ok I liked it but…. ''Aunt Alice, come on, do you really expect me to walk in these?'' I complained with a wine.

''Yes I do, and stop complaining. Esme made you you breakfast and after words I have a surprise.'' She sounded excited.

'' Your taking me shopping aren't you?'' I assumed.

'' I swear you are your fathers daughter, are you sure you can't read minds?'' she giggled.'' And you oviously share the same reaction to shopping as your mother.''

I sighed, ''let's go,'' We got up, walked down the hallway, passed the beehive fireplace, and out the door toward the house.

**A/N hope you like the first chapter. I won't add the other ones if I don't get any reviews. Trust me it gets better. And I'll make the chapters longer. I didn't realize how short they are. Thanks for reading. R&R**


	2. Shopping

**A/N Ok I tried chapter 2. Since chapter 1 was so short, I put chapter 2 and 3 together . it was supost to end when it gets to Nessie POV. Oh well hopefully it's long enough. Please review.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2 Shopping

Jacobs POV

I sat on the end of the white couch in the Cullens' home eating an omlette. I rarely ever left. I couldn't stand to stay away from Nessie. She would be here soon, I already could smell her sweet sent approaching. She still doesn't know that I've imprinted on her. Bella and Edward wanted to wait till she was full grown, but she is smart. I know she'll figure it out, hopefully. I looked up at Edward who just rolled his eyes.

'' We will tell her soon enough, be patient. You've waited five years, you can wait two more,'' he sounded annoyed. He probally was considering he can read my mind.

I looked out the window just in time to see Alice leap gracefully over the river, followed by Renessmee. I smiled a wide grin and she mimicked my expression, flashing her shiney white teeth. She skipped into the room and gave me a hug.

''Morning Jake,'' her beautiful voice sang.

''Morning Nessie,'' I replied still hugging her tight to my chest. She was so warm, it felt nice. She loosed her grip and walked over to her parents to give them a hug.

''So what's the plan for the day Ness?'' I asked her hoping she would be spending the majority of the day with me.

''Ugh.'' She groaned sitting down next to me on the couch. ''Alice is taking me shopping_.''_

I felt my face fall. There was no way shorty was going to let me come. I sighed and looked up at Alice.

''Again??'' I asked annoyed.

''Yes, if you haven't noticed she is growing fast and needs new clothes. Besides, why do you care?? I want to spend quality time with my niece if you don't mind.''

She sounded angry. She oviously knew why. How can someone so small be so annoying?

Edward chucked, ''that's what I'd like to know''

''How long are you going to be?'' I tried to sound casual to hide the irritation in my voice from Nessie.

''we'll be back mid afternoon,'' Alice said as she walked to the table and picked up her designer purse. "Come on Ness, lets go.''

Nessie kissed me on the cheek and rose from the couch.

''Bye Jake, mom, dad, Aunt Rose, uncle Emm-'' Alice cut her off

'' Stop stalling,'' she nearly shrieked. God she gets pretty angry when someone keeps her from shopping. She pulled Renessmee's arm toward the direction of the garage. Nessie looked back and managed to give me one last smile before Alice pulled my true love out the door.

RPOV

Alice sped down the highway in her canary yellow porsh. I loved it. I guess I got my love for cars from my dad. We pulled up to the mall in Port Angeles. Alice practically jumped out of the car and quickly went around the car to pull me out of my side. Before I knew it we were in an expensive looking store and Alice was handing piles and piles of clothes, shoving me into a dressing room. After what felt like forever, I spoke up.

''Aunt Alice can we please take a break, my feet are killing me and I'm thirsty.'' In a human way I thought to myself.

''Oh fine,'' She said taking her shiny credit card back from the cashier. ''A short one.''

We walked into the small food court. Ew, the smell of human food was everywhere, though I love soda. Alice took a seat at a small round table that just barely held all her bags.

''I'll be right back,'' I told her turning away. I spotted Mcdonalds ahead and walked up to the counter. The cashier was wearing a ridiculous looking visor with a name tag that read ''Eric.'' He looked bored.

''Welcome to Mcdonalds, how may I help you?'' he asked in a dull tone.

''I'll have a small coke.'' I said feeling bad for Eric for having to work at such a place. I didn't even realize someone was behind me.

''Make that two'' said a male voice. A hand reached out in front of me and put a five dollar bill on the counter. I looked up to see who the voice had come from. The boy was older than me, well older than fifteen, maybe early twenties. He was cute and he had pale blond hair. He must of thought I was his age.

He opened his mouth to speak.

**A/N haha!!!! That will get you guys to review!! Oh I'm mean. Leave a review and maybe I'll tell you who he is. Maybe not. If no one reads this then I guess I won't finish. **sigh** well click that button and review. And if you think hard you can guess who he is I'm sure.**


	3. Him

**A/N ok here it is chapter 3. Hope you like it. Remember I suck at writing I'm just seeing if it's possible for me to write a decent story. Sorry I took like forever. I've been so busy. Please review. Plus I like never use spell check and I forgot in the last 2 chapters, so, sorry about that**. **Thank you to the 5 or so people who reviewed. Next time I'll put your names in. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I have to do this but other stories do. So, I do not own anything everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3 Him

''Hey, My name is Mike, what's yours?'' The cute blond boy named Mike spoke to me. I didn't answer him for a minute; I was just staring at him. I finally came to when he said "Excuse me?''

''Uhh, Renes- Nessie,'' I finally managed to stutter. Nessie would be much easier to explain than my full name.

'' Nice name,'' said mike as Eric handed us our drinks. '' I haven't seen you around, do you live here in Port Angelas?''

''Um, no I live near forks.'' I've never talked to a human this long before. For some reason I felt close to him. The only humans I've talked to are Grandpa Charlie and his new wife Sue and of course Billy. I didn't talk too much other people.

''Oh really? I live in forks too'' Mike smiled a dimpled smile at me. After looking at him for a really long time it seemed like, I assumed mike was about twenty-three years old. "How old are you?'' he asked me as if he had read my mind. I couldn't say five clearly, and he thought I was older than fifteen, so I had to lie.

''Eighteen'' I replied, adding an additional smile. He smiled back.

''You have a beautiful smile'' he said to me and flashed those dimples at me once more. I could feel my cheeks get hot as I blushed.

''Thanks"

" Maybe we should hang out sometime,'' For some reason this human boy I've been talking to for not even five minutes, interested me somehow. I don't know how the family would take it if I went out with this him. I could hide it, but not for long. Dad is very good at that stuff. Stupid mind readers. I realized how long I was thinking when Mike raised one of his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Yes, that would be fun'' I can't believe I just said that. I have to see him again.

''Cool'' he said. ''Can I get your number?''**(A/N lol, sorry reminded me of mad TV, continue please, hehe)** I gave Mike my number on a McDonald's napkin and he gave me his just the same. He smiled and said ''Call ya later.'' Then I watched Mike walk away. I walked back to Alice and she almost screamed at me.

"What took you so long???'' She grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the mall again. She was angry, I wasted her shopping time. As we strutted through the mall I pulled out the napkin when Alice wasn't looking. Written on it in Mikes clumsy hand writing was:

**Mike Newton **

**Cell # 555-4578 **

**Can't wait to see you again….**

Alice saw. ''What are you hiding?'' oh crap she's on to me.

''Oh, nothing'' I smiled ''don't you want to finish your shopping?'' I asked.

''Not until you tell me your little secret.'' I was so glad she couldn't see my future.

''Ok fine. I met a boy...'' I said as I braced myself for her response.

''AHHHH!!!!'' she shrieked.

''Shhhhh!!!!'' I covered her mouth with my hand. A few people looked over at her then turned back to what they were doing. '' God Alice don't be so loud. It's not a big deal.'' Actually it was a really big deal to me but I was going to stay cool.

"Did he ask you out?'' Alice was practically shaking as we walked out to the car.

I paused for a minute. ''yeah,'' I finally said. She gasped. ''You can't tell mom and dad'' oh. Shit. "You better try your hardest to keep it from dad!!! Don't think about it!!'' I started to get nervous.

''Don't worry about it,'' she reassured me. '' I'm an expert of keeping things from your father.'' All of a sudden a huge smile appeared on her face.

'' No, I know that look, Alice n-'' I couldn't say another word. Alice grabbed me and pulled me back into the mall.

''Nonsense, we need a new outfit for your date.'' She said still smiling.

**A/N so there it is. I'll try to get more chapters in soon. I'm sorry again that I kept you guys waiting. Got any suggestions??? Review!!!!**


End file.
